the new hermione
by gelphiefluff and ginnydramia
Summary: after hermione was raped and finds out she in pregnant she moves to america where she lived and decides to have the baby with the help of her friend and somethings lover. romance is in the air
1. hermione

Hermione was asleep at the Orders headquarters when Snape, Sirius, and Remus decided that it would be fun to see how much Hermione had learned from her training. So they snuck into her room and dragged her out blindfolded downstairs. They said you have 3 entrances in your body we are going to penetrate all 3. She was shaking and started to say "please not again I thought after I told you what the result of last time was you would stop. I'll do anything just don't hurt us." Sirius took off the blindfold and when Hermione saw who it was she flipped out. She said how could you do this to me I thought he came back. How could you trick me like that?

If I can't trust the people around me then I guess I'll just have to leave, before I decided where I was going I blocked my mind. I was going to move to one place they would never look North Carolina. I turned and left there was something that no one in Hogwarts knew about me and that was that I was filthy rich. I picked up my cell and dialed the number for my parents and started speaking in German I told them that I was going away for a while and not to worry and that I was taking out 7,000,000 and not to worry I would see them in a few years and hung up. I magicked all my things packed and shrunk them I walked down the stairs I saw Snape and quietly told him "the secret to winning the war is in my desk" he looked shocked and confused then I apperated to the airport and got my own jet which was a birthday gift last year. I told the pilot where to go and just sat back the attendant came gave me my usual whiskey sour, I told her to take it back that for the next 6 months I was pregnant. When we finally got there I got out and told the pilot to go home I would call him in a few years. I realized that this was the first time I had been out of the continent Europe and I was enjoying it. I decided first change all my money over to Bank of America to get my own house. Then I want to get a house it has to be huge and have a home theater system, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and maids since I wouldn't be able to clean.

I decided on a house in Wakefield Plantations it was so beautiful it was a 6 story white wood house it had tons of windows, the kitchen has garnet counter tops stainless steel appliances, the cabinets are a dark oak. My living room walls were beige I had a large brown leather couch, and a matching love seat, and recliner. I had a den with a large oak desk that looked old, there were huge bookcases, I'd have to have my parents send me my books. There was a beautiful have a sun room the furniture it all wicker.

The second floor a sound proof home theater there is a 151 inch 3D TV, a surround sound system, theater seats, a popcorn maker, a DVD player, a stereo, a projector, a wet bar, and a concession stand.

The whole third floor was my bedroom in my bed the walls were blue and brown, the floors were heated maple. I had a sitting room that had 2 leather couches, a leather chair. There was a California king bed with mahogany head and foot board. I had a 56in TV that was on TWC. My bathroom was huge the floor was mosaic tiles, I had a Jacuzzi tub, and a shower that could fit 5 people The countertops were garnet and I had a marble twin sinks both marble, I had 3 large walk-in closets.

The 4th floor was divided in half with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I haven't decided what colors to paint them since I don't know the sex of the baby. The fifth floor is divided thirds they were to be guestrooms they all have king beds, bathrooms, and the same heated floors as mine. One was lilac that had a king bed that had a lilac comforter. The bathrooms are the same as mine. The second was a light blue, with a light blue comforter. The third was a light yellow with a yellow comforter. The 6th floor was the same as the 5th floor. The backyard there is a huge barbacue pit, and a huge gas grill, and an Olympic size pool, a waterfall, a diving board, a water slide, a Jacuzzi that could fit 30 people, and a fire pit.

I bought a car so I wouldn't have to keep using a rental. It was MINI in hot chocolate and a Lincoln Navigator, I also bought a harley fat bob which was awesome it was black with a green skull on. I went into my pool I got a black bikini that had purple flowers on it and laid by the pool, until the sun went down and it was time for bed. When I woke up the next day I realized that I would need an OBGYN. I went online and found one by the name of Catherine Dingman. I found the number and called to make an appointment.

Since Hogwarts has so graciously given me a high school diploma I went to look at some schools in the area. I applied to NC State, UNC, and Duke University, and I waited to see if I got in, in the mean time I decided to buy some new clothes so I went to Crabtree mall. I got some maternity clothes, and some new bra.

When I got home I realized I felt freer then I had in a long time. There was no stress from war and I was getting away from the man that did this to me and I very glad for that. I made a stop at an Apple store and bought the new iPhone and a mac. When I finally got home I went straight to bed and slept for 5 hours when I got up it was 1am I decided to call my parents since it was 6 am in England and my parents would be getting ready for work.

My mom picked up the phone I asked her how she and dad were doing they said they were fine but they wanted to know where I was, I told them that I couldn't tell them in was a secret which wasn't a lie no one knew where I was. I told them that I would come back when I could and that I had applied to some schools where I am I told them I wanted to be a Doctor they were very happy. I told them that I had to go and would try to call them tomorrow. I decided to interview maids so I called some agency's and got a few suggestions for full time maids. I decided on Merry Maids and they said they could start next week.

I got 3 letters in the mail that day they said that I got into Duke, NCS, and UNC. I decided to go to Duke since it has one of the best medical programs. The classes started on August 26 so I had time to get ready. I then went to the grocery store and got what I needed.

When I got home I put the stuff away. I was so tired when I got home that I decided to just crash on the couch and sleep I got a blanket that my grandma had made herself and went to sleep. When I woke up I realized that I had a doctor appointment today so I took a long hot shower and then I got dressed I wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

I was in the typical doctors waiting room I was almost asleep when I heard my name being called I got up and went to see Catherine they made wear a gown to get my ultrasound they told me that I was 3 ½ months along and that my baby's are perfectly healthy and I was having twins, I couldn't believe I was having twins, a boy and a girl. I was so happy she asked if I wanted a picture I did. I left there more happy then I had been I didn't care at the moment that I was raped by David who I thought was my friend, all I cared about was the baby


	2. Snape's discovery

Snape was confused, what did Hermione mean when she said the key to winning the war was in her desk. He stalked upstairs and into her room, feeling like a pervert snooping in a teenagers room, but when he thought about it she wasn't a teenager anymore she had been an adult for several months now. He made his way to her desk thinking that there couldn't possibly be anything truly vital to winning the war that he wouldn't already know himself. He looked through her drawers not sure what he was looking for he found several quills and jars of ink in the first drawer, a vial of some muggle pills called Tylenol, in the second drawer he found a journal marked private, two folders and a binder. He looked through the journal first. It was her diary as he read the first entry he felt as though he was doing something terribly wrong. Surly this was not for his eyes however he sat down on her bed and began to read.

_May second 2001_

_ Today while enjoying the company of Beth, Cici, and Anna I was introduced to David Anna's cousin from Germany. He was a handsome boy and I found his quite charming, the way his eyes lite up as he talked of chemistry, he was going to the university in the fall to study to me an astrophysicist. He gave me his undivided attention which was new to me as I am far from pretty. He invited me to dinner the next evening and I was elated, the last boy to ask me out was Krum and that had ended horribly._

Snape paused, he knew this was not for his eyes however he could not help himself.

_May third 2001_

_ As I was preparing for my date with david I was terribly nervous, what if as the evening went on he found be boring and a bookworm as so many others did or worse yet what if he stood me up. Mother could see my jitters and made me a cup of to calm my nerves. At 8 o'clock he arrived and mother let him in and he stood awkwardly in the entry hall making small talk with my father as I finished getting ready. He took me to a fancy new french restaurant on fifth ave. and as the night progressed he did not tire of me or find me boring as I had feared. At the end of the night he invited me back to his place, I declined as I new how my father and mother would feel about it. _

_ May thirst-first 2001_

_ I went to a party with David, Cici and Beth it had been a long time since I had attended a house party and I was enjoying myself laughing and drinking with everyone until I was wasted and David invited me upstairs to the bedroom I protested but he took me up anyways, as we entered the bedroom I protested more loudly this was not something that I wanted I told him but he ignored me and threw me onto the bed and proceeded to take my jeans and panties off ripping them in the process. I began crying out of fear and anguish begging him to stop pleading but he continued. He took out his cock and forcefully entered me breaking my hymn and ripping my vaginal walls. As soon as he came and finished he got up and left me there on the bed tears running down my face. My mind racing, what had I done to deserve this, had I sinned in some way. After what seemed like eternity but was more likely and hour I shakily got up and got dressed. Seeing that my panties were ruined I left them there and went downstairs and out the from door. I called a taxi and went home and took a long shower trying to scrub myself clean. After an hour in the shower and feeling no less clean I got dressed for bed and went to sleep hoping to wake up and find it had all been a terrible nightmare._

Snape was shocked how could she have kept it a secret for this long he calculated she must be four months along now. How had she dealt with it she was stronger then he had realized. He continued to read transfixed by her entries.

_ June fifteenth 2001_

_ He did it again this is the fifth time, I don't know what I keep doing to deserve this. At least how he was more gentle though I am not sure if that is for my sake or his. I no longer begged for him to stop as it did no good but I knew or at least hoped he would upon hearing my news. As he finished, he looked at me as he had every time since the first time with disgust. I told him in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper I'm pregnant please for the sake of this child stop, leave me and him or her alone. He was shocked and taken back he called me a filthy bitch and slapped me. I began to cry and he merely sneered I am done with your trashy ass and left. _

_ June sixteenth 2001_

_ I go to headquarters today I don't know how I am going to react upon seeing harry, Ron and the rest of the order being pregnant made her far more emotional then she had ever been. _

_ I held up when I saw them and had fun hanging out with them I hadn't seen them since the end of sixth year and had missed them more then I had thought. As I got ready for bed I thanked my stars that David hadn't come back and raped me again. I couldn't take it if he had_

It was todays entry Snape thought to himself.

_ September twelfth 2001_

_ As I lay here I am contemplating what I should do. Pretty soon I will start to show and then they would ask questions, questions _

_I was not yet prepared to answer and it terrified me. But I have to get to sleep being pregnant was wearing me out. _

He sat back and thought about what he had just read. He then remembered why he was in her room in the first place and moved on to look in the folder. He found that the papers that were in it were written in galic a dead language that few knew, luckily he did. It talked about a curse that she had been making that was so strong that it could weaken anyone to the point of almost death including Voldemort. He couldn't believe it, how had she done it. It talked about the trial and error in which she had come up with it. And there was a potion to go with it to strengthen the one who was casting the curse as it would take all the energy out of the person otherwise.

He wondered what was in the binder then and turned and opened it. Inside in her perfect handwriting was a description of her symptoms and what she had gone through thus far in her pregnancy from the nights of tossing and turning to the morning sickness.

He put Hermione's journal and binder away and took the folder to show Harry even though he didn't especially want to since he disliked him because he looked so much like James and he got upset thinking about what he lost in Lily.

Harry was in the dinning room when he saw Snape approach he was filled with a slight sense of dread wondering what he could have done wrong this time, as he didn't especially feel like being reprimanded. He was thinking about where Hermione could possible be and how she was doing, as well as why she left as all Remus said was that there was a miscommunication. Snape came to him and thrust the folder in his hand. Harry opened it and asked what is this his voice full of confusion. Snape told him what is was his voice full of annoyance at having to translate it. Harry could not believe it, Hermione must have been working on this for months if not longer. How had she kept it a secret and why.

He looked at Snape daring to ask, will it work? Snape nodded as far as I can see it should however this potion takes a long time to prepare. Harry nodded in understanding remembering how long it had taken to make the polijuice potion in second year, he wondered if it would take longer then that and sighed.

Ron came in from playing quitich with Bill and Charlie and looked around and asked, "where's Hermione?" Harry said sadly she's gone. Ron paniced what do you mean she is gone, has you know who got her? Oh god I never even told her I loved her I was too scared of her rejecting me his voice becoming more hysterical as he asked each question. Harry had to yell to be heard Ron calm down no Voldemort hasn't got her she left on her own free will, apparently there was some miscommunication between her, remus, sirius and Snape and she left. Snape snorted miscommunication good one remus. Harry turned to him and asked and what is that supposed to mean? Snape said we were testing her and took it too far that's why she left and walked away.


End file.
